Art Class
by LastChangeling
Summary: It's art class time in Bloors Academy for Emma and Tancred. No flames, but critisism is welcome.


**I finally gave in and decided to write a one-shot. I didn't know which department Tancred was in, so guessed and went with Art since I'm guessing he's like Charlie and just joined a random department. This is my first one-shot, so don't be harsh. No flames, please. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Big Surprise…**

Art Class

Emma Tolly tied her best to pay attention to her teacher, but her mind kept on wandering off. This wasn't normal for Emma, for she usually kept her ears open and always paid attention to her teachers, but for some strange reason Emma found herself daydreaming during every art class…with _him._

Emma glanced at the tall, spiky haired boy sitting across the room from her. It was him who sent her spiraling into blush worthy visions. It was him who Emma kept dreaming about every night in her dreams. It was him who made her feel angry, depressed, and happy all at the same time.

Tancred Torsson.

Emma almost hated him for making her feel this way. This was a strange feeling for her, never having a crush before. Of course, it's hard to get crushes on people when you've been hypnotized for the past ten years. Maybe that's the reason why Emma was so shy and quiet, never really having the experience of growing up. Being hypnotized kind of deprived her of childhood's experiences.

"Emma Tolly, are you listening to me?" Emma blinked out of her trance like state and looked up at her teacher then silently scolded herself. She was daydreaming again.

"Sorry, Sir. I wasn't paying attention," Emma said, blushing. A small snicker passed through the class. Emma looked down and her cheeks were burning.

The teacher grunted and continued to speak.

"Anyways, you'll each be paired with a partner of the opposite gender. This will get you out of your comfort zone seeing as though you students only draw portraits of your own gender. Once I call off you and your partner's names get together and well…start drawing. This isn't a difficult task and don't even think about trying to make it difficult." The teacher went down the list in alphabetical order.

"Elaine Applegate and Roy Alberts"

"Wendy Bibble and Jay Black"

Emma gulped. He was pairing people by the first letter of their last names. And there was only one other person in this class with a last name that started with a T. She waited for him to call her name.

"Emma Tolly and Tancred Torsson."

Emma sighed and dug her fingernails into her arm. This was going to be a long forty-five minutes.

She looked over at Tancred and met his gaze. Tancred gave a crooked smile to her. He gathered up his sketchpad and walked over to her.

"Sorry if the drawing looks like crap. You and I both know that I'm not here because I'm a good artist." Emma giggled and relaxed at once. Everything was going to be fine. They were just friends. Only friends. Emma frowned at that thought. _Only friends_.

The classroom went silent after a couple of minutes for everyone was deep in concentration. Emma glanced at Tancred's face every now and then. She noticed how cut his face looked. His Eyebrows were furrowed in frustration and his mouth opened and closed as if he was talking to himself. Emma giggled silently to herself.

After a while Emma found herself fall into a trance again, but this time she didn't fight it. Emma found that drew better when she was in a trance and she would all the help she could get. She was much better at drawing birds. It continued like this for the rest of the period until the teacher ordered them to stop.

Everybody sighed and almost immediately the room was filled with the soft mummer of students talking.

"So how did you do?" Emma asked Tancred. He looked down at his paper and studied it closely. After a while he shrugged.

"I did okay," Tancred said," for me, at least." He showed her the portrait. It looked a bit cartoonish to Emma, but never the less good, for Tancred.

"Now, let me see yours."

"Alright, but I have to warn you, I'm much better at birds." Emma glanced down at her sketch and nearly choked on her involuntary gasp.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Tancred asked he scooted toward her to get a better look at her portrait of him. Tancred gasped too when he saw it and a shocked expression overtook his face.

The portrait the Emma drew was perfect. She had gotten every last detail so wonderfully that you could almost tell what Tancred was thinking during the assignment. And that was just the rough sketch.

"Wow, Emma…that's …wow." Tancred stuttered and Emma glanced at him. Was it just her, or was Tancred blushing? Emma felt a burning sensation in her cheeks and realized that she must have been blushing too.

"Thanks." Was all Emma could manage to say? The two were silent for a moment until coughed a bit and turned to Emma.

"Uh, Emma…"

"Yeah Tancred?"

"Uh, I , um, want to um…"

"Yes…"

"Uh, I want to say thanks…"

"Your welcome." Tancred gazed at Emma a bit more until he finally moved, placing a kiss on her cheek. It was short, simple, and to the point, but it was sweet. And it was also the reason why art class was now Emma's favorite class.

**Well, I gave it a try, so tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome, but flames are not. R&R, pretty please…**


End file.
